My Beautiful Blonde Boy
by HappyNaruto
Summary: Short SasuNaru story. Nothin' special c:


**A/n: Right. Idek what this is so yeah you can read it if you really want but I really don't mind. If you like it then, yay! But if not, oh well. It was just one of them ideas I got and wrote it and it turned out like this. Aha. Enjoy!**

There are several things I hate about trains these days.

1. They're almost always packed.

2. They stink of sweat and other people.

3. There is always that one really creepy, pale, snake-like pedophile in a trench coat staring at me on the other side of the carriage.

4. You get a face load of armpit if there's no seat. (And for some reason I always get the sweatiest, most digusting one)

5. The seats make noises when you stand up, making it sound like you let one off.

And 6. There's always that one girl who won't take their eyes off me. They're different every time. But, I feel like I should bring a sign around with me every where I go reading: **I'M GAY, LADIES.**

Anyway, that was just a few reasons as to why getting a train every day to school sucks.

However.

For a few months, it was amazing. I didn't think or even care about how many people there were, the smell, the weird snake guy, the armpits or the girls. All I cared about was the time, the station and who was there.

There was this one person.

This one boy.

This one blonde boy.

This one beautiful blonde boy.

It was an ordinairy Monday morning and I decided to take the longer way to school. I walked into Konoha train station, beeped my oyster against the oyster beeping thing and continued my journey down the stairs and onto the platform. The snake guy was already at my usual end of the platform but this time someone else was also there. As I walked towards my usual spot (with the snake-guy watching my every step), I looked at this boy then immediately looked away, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. My shoulder leaned against the KONOHA STATION sign and I crossed my right leg over my left. The boy's back was turned to me so all I could see was the back of his head.

He was wearing a black, plain jumper and orange skinny jeans. Orange bag and bright blonde hair.

Oh, you want to know my first thought?

_'Bit orange' _

Second thought?

_'I now believe in love at first sight.'_

My heart started pounding as he turned around and noticed me staring. He flashed me a nice smile before turning back around to the tracks.

I'd never seen him before. Must've just moved here. Everything inside me was screaming to go talk to him. Learn his name, age, school, past, present, future, birthday. All that jazz.

But I couldn't do it.

Sighing, I walked onto the train that took me to the one place I really didn't want to go: school.

It was very much like that for a few days, maybe even weeks. Smiles exchanged. Shoulders brushed when it was busy.

I went to that station every day. Left at the right time, went the long way. Those were the best days. I wish now that I could go back to them. Back to when we were strangers but not strangers. Back to when I was happy. Back to when everything was okay.

As usual I went to the same spot and as usual he was there first. He turned around and smiled at me.

I didn't smile back.

The smile. His smile.

It was a sad, forced. A fake one. Why? I don't know.

Day by day it would get sadder and sadder and there was nothing I could do about it.

I'm a coward.

Day by day his usually tanned skin would get paler and paler. Until it looked so pale, he was like a ghost. The skin didn't look healthy and soon his smiles were weak.

Again, I didn't do anything about it.

I've hated myself for that since the very day that amazing smile of his turned into a fake, sad, forced one.

One day he wasn't at the train station. The day before he looked sick. Dangerously sick. So sick I wouldn't be suprized if he broke down on the platform right then and there.

I had a horrible feeling but shrugged it off, convincing myself it was just the flew.

Oh I wish it was just the flew.

It was an ordinary monday morning. I missed my beautiful blonde boy so much. It had been at least a month now and that horrible feeling only got worse.

I walked into the station and onto the platform. Half way down the platform towards my usual area, I stopped. My heart felt heavy and legs slowly began to give way. I narrowed my eyesbrows and shrugged, trying to forget the sudden feeling.

It was like... A feeling you really don't want. Like you've lost something dear to you. As a kid, it could've been your teddy bear. As an adult, it could of been a loved one.

I began to feel dizzy, sick. And as I finally got to my usual spot, my legs finally did give way.

He wasn't there.

I knew it wasn't because he was having a sick day.

I could feel it.

Something serious happened to him.

All weekend I'd felt it. I'd felt my heart aching, slowly ripping apart.

I touched the back of my head where it hit the concrete. Blood drenched my hair in a matter of seconds. I was losing it dramatically.

People circled me, kicking me slightly to see if I was awake, alive even. Security came and picked me off the floor. They took my out of the station. There was already an ambulence. I imagined my beautiful blonde boy being carried into the back of an ambulence. Only made it worse, didn't it?

I made a noise of pain. So loud anyone would be able to hear it.

I closed my eyes when the light of the ambulence got too much.

"Where are you?... My beautiful blonde boy...?" I said.

No-one heard me.

The hospital was clean, very clean. I didn't like it. I sat up and blinked, stretching slightly. My mother wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shoulder.

You wanna know the weird part?

My mother is dead. Has been for years. Barely knew her.

I pushed her off and stared at her crooked, broken smile. "Mother?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" She replied innocently.

"Where am I?"

She looked down, disapointed. Sighing, mother made a face and hugged me again.

I pushed her off. "Answer me. Where am I? I know it's a hospital... But how are you here? You're dead!"

She looked at my with pain filling her eyes. "Sasuke..." She cupped my cheek with her soft hand and smiled. "My baby boy... You're too young..."

"Too young?! For what?!" I looked all over her face but her eyes. I couldn't look at them.

"I'm sorry..." She closed her eyes and removed her hand from my cheek, stepping aside.

Black shoes.

Orange skinny jeans.

Black, long-sleved jumper.

Tanned skin.

Necklace with a green crystal.

An amazing smile.

And finally, blonde hair.

He walked up to my bed and hugged me tight. I returned the hug and, again, asked where I was.

My beautiful blonde boy frowned and sat down at the end of the bed. Everything behind him faded into white nothingness. Standing up, I started panicking, tears threatening to fall with each blink. The second he stood up, the bed vanished.

There was nothing around us.

No mother.

No bed.

No beepy thing.

Just...white.

He walked over to me and placed his now healthy, tanned hand on my shoulder. I stopped shaking and stood still, closing my eyes and wishing all this was just a dream. He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm so...so sorry" he whispered.

"What's your name?" I finally said.

"Naruto. You?"

"Sasuke."

Then we stood in silence. In the white nothingness. Naruto started crying and so did I.

I was dead. I lost too much blood.

Naruto was dead. He had an uncureable illness.

Yes, we are together but in the most horrible way.


End file.
